Steam Achievements
Here are the current listing of achievements in alphabetical order. (See also: Multiplayer Achievements) 2x9MM ﻿ ﻿ In one game kill 2 bosses using the Dual Glocks Absolute Kill 250000 zombies Afraid of the Dark On The Farm Barricade, choose only FireStarter and get 5 blaze powerups while protecting the scarecrow from any damage All 4 Deadly Get Fire Team, Mirror Image, Wild Bunch then get a ghost pickup American Hero Kill over 5000 zombies in one game Armory Stronghold, Regeneration, Armor, Counterblow, Aftershock then survive 10 minutes Arms Dealer Get at least one kill with every non-melee weapon in one game Assaulted Kill 7 machine gun bosses in one barricade game within the first 30 waves Atomic In one game, kill 5000 zombies using any type of explosion Bad Move ﻿ In one game, kill 3 bosses with landmines Big Game ﻿ In one game, kill two bosses without killing any other zombie in between﻿﻿ Big Harvest Kill 500 Big Boy zombies on the The Field barricade map in one game Blockade Survive for 15 attack waves in Barricade Mode Boss Hunter Friendly Fire, Mano a Mano and Boss Power then kill 5 bosses in one game Boogeyman Survive for 15 waves on The Farm barricade map Boogeymonster Survive for 30 waves on The Farm barricade map Bouncer Survive 5 waves in Barricade Mode without the lower sentry guns having to fire a single shot Breather Pick up health then survive 25 seconds in Free Play without damage or firing a single shot Bucket of Nails Without receiving any damage from the start of a game, pick up a nailgun and fire 5000 nails Bullet Rain Kill two Minigun zombie bosses within two minutes of each other Butcher Get 10 zombies sucked into one Meat Grinder Butchered Kill 5 butcher bosses in one barricade game within the first 25 waves Chain Reaction Pick up Friendly Fire and use a Zombie Bomber's explosion to kill two more nearby bombers ColdBlooded Survive for three attack waves in Barricade Mode without moving Collateral In a Free Play or Barricade game, choose Friendly Fire and use the M107 to kill 50 Zombie Bombers Collector Collect at least 20 perks in a single game Cover Kill 25 zombies while remaining inside one Turbine area Death Cheat Survive 5 minutes with health staying below 25% Defender Reach wave 40 on the Asylum map, staying above the top barricade until wave 20 and above the middle barricade until wave 30 Defused Kill 3 grenade bosses in one barricade game within the first 20 waves Demolitions Expert Get Shrapnel and Remote Detonator then use 10 grenades in one game Dive Bomber In one game dive jump through 10 Zombie Bombers causing them to detonate themselves DOA Engage DOA mode in single player Free Play, then kill 50 zombies during a single DOA ghost powerup Don't Disturb Kill 3 Grenade Bosses in one game on Cemetery Free Play without using any grenades during the game Double Duty Kill each boss type twice in one game Dyn-o-mite! In one game, kill 500 zombies with the dynamite powerup Efficiceny Kill at least 10 zombies with one grenade Endure Kill 1000 zombies in a single Survival game Execution Kill at least 250 zombies using sentry guns Explosive Irony Deal the killing blow to a Grenade Zombie with a grenade Extermination Kill 750,000 zombies Extinguisher Pick Firestarter and Spark and kill 1000 burning zombies in one game with the Steam Hammer Fifteen Minutes In Jail Survive for 15 minutes on the Prison barricade map Fire Chief Burn 800 zombies with the Flame Thrower Fire Fighter Kill 250 burning zombies with an axe in one game Flak Jacket Get hurt by and survive 10 Zombie Bomber explosions in one game Flasher Kill 100 zombies stunned by flashbangs in one game Flatliner Bring yourself back to full health after nearly dying with Last Breath Fortress Survive for 10 attack waves in Barricade Mode Free Man Finish off a boss zombie with the Crowbar Frontman Reach wave 20 on the Asylum map without moving below the top barricade Go-Getter In one game collect 250 powerups without using Powerup hook or Snare Grenadier Shrapnel and Midair Trigger then get 500 kills with the Grenade Launcher Guardian Complete the Point Defense mission Gunbarrel Kill the minigun zombie boss Gunslinger Complete any mission on 3 silver-star level using only the default Glock﻿ Gut Buster Decapitate 100 Big Boy zombies in a single game Hat-trick Kill 3 bosses in 30 seconds Held The Line Reach Wave 8 in Bridge Barricade mode Hidden Survive for 5 minutes in Survival mode without taking any damage Horde Kill 50 zombies within a ten second period Ignition In one game use Remote Detonator to blow up 250 Suicide Bombers Immolation On The Field barricade map use the Flame Thrower to reach a 1000 killstreak without taking any damage Immortal Survive for 10 minutes in a single Survival game Itemizer Pick up 250 powerups or items in one game Keeper Reach wave 15 on The Farm map without any damage to the scarecrow Killstreak One Reach a stats KillStreak of 1000 zombies Killstreak Two Reach a stats KillStreak of 2000 zombies Killstreak Three Reach a stats KillStreak of 3000 zombies Ladies First Kill 5 female zombies in one streak without killing a single male Lockdown Reach wave 2 in warehouse barricade without any zombie breaching the fence perimeter Magnet Collect 10 zombie-attracting Rammers in one game Maximum Kill at least one of each zombie boss type while not dropping your health below 100% Merc Complete all missions on 5 silver-star level Messy Kill 1000 zombies with a Jack Hammer with only the Messy and the Powerup Hook perks and without taking any damage Molotov Grill Start a SP game, select Strategic Perk Mode in the menu and pick only four perks: FireStarter, Friendly Fire, Remote Detonator and Molotov, and detonate 12 molotov grenades in one game Moths to the Flame Set fire to 50 zombies that are being attracted by a Rammer in a single game Necromancer Collect all ghost perks and kill 1000 zombies during ghosts powerups No Guns Kill 500 zombies with a Melee weapon Not Addicted Pick up 10 health power-ups in one game when your health is at 100% One Shot One Kill ﻿ Kill 250 zombies with the rage powerup in one game﻿﻿ One Trick Killer Survive for 15 minutes in a Free Play or Barricade game by only picking one perk and by only picking up a maximum of one new weapon Payback Take 2500 zombies down with you using the Vengeance perk Perforator Get the minigun and kill 50 zombies with it inside 9 seconds Pinpoint In a single FreePlay game, survive for 5 minutes without your stats accuracy dropping below 50% Planting Seeds Have 20 simultaneously active mines on The Field barricade map Popcorn Party On Cemetery Free Play, use the flamethrower to kill 50 suicide bombers during one game Pushover ﻿ In one game, kick a zombie after that same zombie hurt you and repeat 20x Pyro﻿ Set 250 zombies on fire with the incendiary rounds in a single game Red 101 Collect 100 Nation Red achievements Rest In Peace Kill 6 Grenade Bosses in one game on Cemetery Free Play without using any grenades during the game Rhylos' 50 Collect a total of 50 achievements Right-Hand Man Get ghosts to kill 25 zombies in one streak while killing none yourself Runner Run a marathon length 26 miles/42 kms Running on Empty Survive for 15 minutes without holding or picking up any grenades Slaughter Kill 100,000 zombies Slow Death In one game kill 2500 enemies during Bullet Time powerups SpeedKiller Kill any boss within 30 seconds of the boss appearing Stronghold Kill 100 zombies in Survival Mode without moving from start of game Stopping Power Kill 150 running zombies in a single game Superior Kill 500,000 zombies Survivor Survive for more than 2 minutes in Survival Mode Sweeper Reach wave 30 on the Asylum map without moving below the middle barricade and staying above the top barricade until wave 20 Targeted Kill 10 minigun bosses in one game TeleFrag Perform 20 remote grenade detonation Thinning the Horde Kill 1,000,000 zombies Thirty Minutes In Jail Survive for 30 minutes on the Prison barricade map Time Traveler Accumulate 90 seconds of Bullet Time in one single player game Ton of Bullets Fire 10000 bullets while not receiving any zombie damage Too Close For Comfort Kill 25 Bombers with a Steam Hammer in one game while staying outside their explosion range Top Dog ﻿ Complete all missions on 5 gold-star level﻿ Tough Guy Kill 1000 zombies in any single game without ever picking a perk Unseen While cloaked, kill 250 zombies in one game Untouchable Complete any mission without taking any zombie damage Vaporized Kill 7 bosses with the Steam Hammer in one game without taking any damage Victor Kill all zombie boss types Walker Complete the Walker mission on any silver or gold star level Warlord Complete all missions at 5 bronze-star difficulty﻿ Warming Up Kill 10,000 zombies Weapons Expert Get Dexterity, Intensity, Accuracy, Heavy Ammo, Improved Loadout then get 1000 kills Well Supplied Explode 3 propane gas tanks within a 10-second period Winner Complete all the story missions Wipeout In Free Play or Survival, kill 100 zombies within the first 30 seconds of the game Accuracy Expert ﻿ In a Coop game, play as the Sniper and deliver the killing blow to 10 bosses using the M107 in a single game﻿ Back2Back ﻿ In a Coop game, stay within reaching distance of another player while not taking damage for 30 seconds﻿ Back to Life ﻿ In a Coop game, perform your first revival Boss Eliminator Kill 50 bosses in one or more On-line coop games Boss Eradicator Kill 100 bosses in one or more On-line coop games Boss Eraser Kill 10 bosses in one or more On-line coop games Boss Obliterator Kill 250 bosses in one or more On-line coop games Close Encounter In a Coop game, kill a boss with a melee weapon Explosives Expert In a Coop game, play as the Gunner and detonate 50 explosives (grenades, dynamite) in a single game﻿ Fenced﻿ In a Coop game, hold out until wave 20 in Warehouse Barricade Headhunters ﻿ In a Coop game, kill 20 bosses with your team in a single game Machinist﻿﻿ In a Coop game, upgrade a sentry gun to a weapon station Organizer Host and play a Coop game Ressurector In a Coop game, perform three revivals in a single game Resurgency Expert In a Coop game, play as the Medic and revive team members 15 times in a single game﻿ Shock Expert In a Coop game, play as the Scout and detonate 5 flash bangs in a single game Sustained ﻿ In a Coop game, revive another player and make sure they do not receive any damage for 15 seconds afterwards Team Elite Reach Wave 40 in an On-Line Barricade game Team Recruit Reach Wave 20 in an On-Line Barricade game Team Red Reach Wave 50 in an On-Line Barricade game Team Soldier Reach Wave 30 in an On-Line Barricade game Team Trainer Reach Wave 10 in an On-Line Barricade game